


Through Car-Door Windows

by kukolha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Road Trips, poly queerplatonic relationships, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukolha/pseuds/kukolha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We could get arrested for this, I think.” He says, through the window, but neither of you can bring yourselves to deny the kid a ride.<br/>You give him a look, for fucks sake he’s crying and it’s pouring out there, leaving the poor boy in the storm more criminal than anything else you can think of. He shakes his head and you shush him over your shoulder, opening the door for the blond to slide in the backseat as he soaks your teacher’s cushions with his drenched jacket and bag.<br/>“Let me tell you, It’s not much better in here then it is out there, kiddo.” Terra smirks as he lets the car roar to life, and you give the kid a smile and your untouched milkshake.<br/>“Welcome aboard the Wayfinder.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Car-Door Windows

You can tell he’s a little bit mad that you’re making him keep the window open in the way he grips the wheel as droplets of rain fall into the ancient coupe. You put your hand on his arm, gently of course, and tell him you just love the way it smells before it rains.

“But it’s already starting to rain.” He says, eyes still on the road, and you tell him you know before glancing back at the view beside the sea, you know.

He gives a little sigh before he rolls the window down further, glass grazing your knuckles as it slides back into the door and he pulls into the drive through. Your stomach gives an encouraging sound, and he laughs at you, his deep voice filling the car.

That’ll be ten thirty-five at the next window, Sir, thank you for stopping at Hewey, Dewey, and Louie’s. Have a wonderful day.

* * *

 

The car is parked in an empty gas lot at you both feast, greasy fingers reaching for greasier fries. You haven’t eaten all day, and he let you have the last granola bar last night when you said you were craving something sweet.   
This time, it’s his sweet tooth that makes the last second splurge for milkshakes not on the dollar menu. “There goes four bucks that could have been put to better use’, you think, but keep that to yourself, settling the sugary-cream swirl into your cup holder as you balance your coke between your knees and take another juicy bite of the burger in your hands.

It’s hearty and warm in your palms and down your throat, and god, ‘we need to eat at HDL more often’, you tell the ravenous brown-haired beast beside you. He nods with a laugh, wiping sauce off his lips and shaking crumbs off his black t-shirt.

“Ready to go?” He asks you when you get up and stuff the meal’s packaging into the bag it came in.

“Yeah.” You nod. “I’ll be right back.”

He makes a comment about the ladies’ room and shark week and you walk backwards to the gas station to stick out your tongue at him, turning your heel when the doors slide open from the sensors under your boots.

It isn’t until you’re done tossing tampon wrappers and opening the bathroom door that you see what looks like a half-dead kid trying to sneak what looks like bags of chips into his hoodie pouch, his pale dirty face contorted as he turns the bag, trying to make it fit in the slim pocket.

He’s doing… a really poor job of it, you think as you watch him for a second. On top of that, he looks like he’s crying.

Your foster parents always said you had a bad habit of taking in strays, you think, before placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He jumps out of his skin, the bag dropping from his hands as he gasps and turns, but you just scoop it up and thumb your debit card from your back pocket, as the kid looks at you, wide-eyed.

“You want these?” You ask. He slowly nods and flinches when you pass them back to him, almost like he expected you to hit him. You feel your heart drop in your chest before asking if he can pay for them.

“N-no. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to just take them, I know stealing’s wrong, but I-”

You put up your hand, stopping him, and offer your cash to cover for the chips. He denies you, but you push him on, telling him it’s nothing, until he finally agrees. You grab another bag, a can of pop, and a box of swiss rolls with a grin because hey, a girl can give into chocolate when she wants, and ask the kid his name as you drop your items on the self-checkout because there’s no one at the stranded register.

He shrinks back into his hood, and you frown. That didn’t work. You grab a pack of watermelon gum for your companion back at the car before turning back the the boy.

“Well, I’m Aqua. I’m here with my friend, Terra. See that guy filling up our car over there?” You point, and the blond looks through the glass while you swipe your card. “We’re on our way home, but we’ve still got a couple states to go before we make it.”  
You’re not sure why you’re talking about your trip, but you want to fill the air a bit so the kid’ll calm down.

“Where are you going home from?”  
You sigh a bit, bagging your goods and his in separate plastic. “Our teacher’s funeral. The car was a gift from him. He always said it would be ours, because we used to barrow it a lot, but…”

“Kind of a shame to take it after he’s gone, huh?”  
You’re a little taken back, but you nod as you watch Terra climb back into the car, the rain starting to get heavier outside the station. You shove your receipt into your pocket and look at the boy who’s staring out the window.   
It isn’t until then that you realize there’s no way this kid could have driven to the same gas station as you, because there’s no car out in the lot other than Professor Eraqus’s...your car, and the last town was too far of a walk.

“Hey,” you start, and the blond looks up at you as you pass him is bag. “Do you have a ride?”

* * *

 

“We could get arrested for this, I think.” He says, through the window, but neither of you can bring yourselves to deny the kid a ride.

You give him a look, for fucks sake he’s crying and it’s pouring out there, leaving the poor boy in the storm more criminal than anything else you can think of. He shakes his head and you shush him over your shoulder and open the door for the blond to slide in the backseat as he soaks your teacher’s cushions with his drenched jacket and bag.

“Let me tell you, It’s not much better in here then it is out there, kiddo.” Terra smirks as he lets the car roar to life, and you flash the kid a smile and your untouched milkshake. He grins and thanks you again, like he did all the way to the car, and you smile again.

“Welcome aboard the Wayfinder.” Terra laughs as he jingles the little star charm at the end of the key, giving Aqua a grin. “Like the name?”

You laugh, of course you did, you tell him, it’s the name you suggested, and you hear a voice pipe up from the back seat.

“Speaking of mine, you asked, Aqua…”  
You turn, and so does Terra.

“It’s Ventus.”

“Can we call you Ven?” The driver asks as you hand him the gum you bought him.  
“Uh, sure.” His voice is small, but a little excited, you can tell, and you pass him back your favorite blue hoodie, your warm seat companion in the car with the broken heater, as he sheds his wet one onto the Wayfinder’s backseat.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Ven.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It'll kill me to write longer than a one-shot, but the wayfinder trio are well worth the work, so this'll be about three chapters, I imagine. This work WILL have platonic poly relationships but nothing more because Ven's underage and that's gross, and also because i will die with my love for this trio's platonic love. Anyway, without further adieu, enjoy this and the chapters to come.


End file.
